cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Thrax
'Dr. Thrax' is the pseudonym of a key leader and scientist of the terrorist group known as the Global Liberation Army. Information Early activities Little is known about the GLA associate codenamed "Dr. Thrax." While background intelligence indicates that he received training as an immunologist in Jordan (allegedly getting his degree from a mail-ordered college), he left academics in 1995 and disappeared into a GLA-controlled ghetto in Cairo. For the past twenty years, he has produced chemical and biological weapons for terrorist organizations across the globe, including the GLA.Generals: Zero Hour manual Recent eavesdropping on cell phone traffic indicates that Dr. Thrax has become more involved in day-to-day operations of the GLA. He has scattered labs across Asia and the Middle East, where low-cost WMDs are produced and distributed to local terrorist cells. A cautious and scientific personality, Dr. Thrax never sleeps in the same bed two nights in a row and undergoes frequent cosmetic surgery to alter his appearance.Generals: Zero Hour manual There is overwhelming evidence that from this point on Dr. Thrax busily produced ever-more lethal biological and chemical weapons, which he sold to various terrorist organisations, including the GLA. War Against the GLA During the First GLA War, Dr. Thrax was identified as a key leader in the GLA by the US military. When a new chemical weapon was used in a warhead by the GLA and launched from Baikonur Cosmodrome against an American naval base in northern Europe, the US started to hunt down the scientist. Documents obtained from US operations in Somalia and Mt Elbrus revealed that Thrax had massive influence in the terrorist organisation. Having had his funding cut off by the Americans in Operation: Black Gold, Thrax fought a fight to the death against them in the classified Area 52, where his main stronghold was located. Thrax had threatened to launch four warheads against key metropolitan centres but the US army managed to thwart his plans (with help from GLA defectors who were unhinged by Thrax's insanity). Thrax's base was destroyed by the US forces, and it was assumed that the doctor had perished in the battle. His disappearance had led to a short internal power struggle within the GLA after the battle. Second GLA War Rumors continue to swirl around the mysterious Chemical Weapons expert known only as "Dr. Thrax" - his origins mysterious, how he survived the collapse of the GLA following their first failed uprising even more so. All that can be ascertained is that Thrax did indeed survive, has returned to prominence within the terrorist organization, and is - if it can be considered possible - a more deeply disturbed individual than ever before. EU intelligence indicates that Thrax continues to conduct chemical weapons experiments in labs scattered across the globe, leaving a trail of devastating disease and chemical torture in his wake. Whispers from inside the GLA suggest that Dr. Thrax has been physically ravaged by his experiments - organs failing, massive chemical scarring on his legs and torso, hands so damaged he must wear gloves at all times lest they require amputation - but the few who know the entirety of the truth are too terrified to share it. Quotes Generals 1 Generals 2 Army Zero Hour Units * Vehicles cost more * Toxin Rebels instead of Rebels (toxin launchers, immune to toxins) * Toxin Terrorist instead of Terrorist. * RPG troopers carry Toxic rockets * Tanks come with Toxin shells by default * Standard toxin is replaced with Anthrax Beta. Buildings * Toxin network instead of Tunnel network (toxin launcher) * Demo traps carry toxins, costs more Upgrades * Anthrax Gamma instead of Anthrax Beta Limitations * Scud launchers cannot use explosive warheads * Bomb trucks cannot use high explosive bombs * No Saboteur and Hijacker. *No Camouflage and Camo-Netting upgrades. Generals 2 * Toxin tank * Toxin bomb * Mobile chemist * Rabble squad * Insurgent * Toxin Squad * Shadow Agent * Toxin Chopper * Terror Technical * Quad cannon * Toxin Artillery * Infiltrator Van * Toxin Site * Rocket Sites * Missile Sites General's Pro Effectivenesses: *His Army is boosted with toxin chemical powers *his troops are capable of clearing enemy garrisoned buildings without any abilities or upgrade like the ranger soldiers of USA that needs a search for flashbang in order to have for use, and his troopers shoot rockets with toxins and his suicider attacks has toxin effect radiation when killing an enemy *he has his own version of tunnel network which is the toxin network and it is more effective of killing infantry and destroying light armored vehicles in quick time *he has more developed toxin chemicals instead of anthrax beta which was already supplied to his army by default he is able to have more advanced type of toxin chemical as upgrade research ability, the anthrax gamma toxin, third toxin generation of the GLA exclusively to Dr. Thrax because of his research potential through bio weapons *his siege weapons has more effectiveness in area of damage except the nuke cannons of the chinese army *all of his units are boosted with toxin abilities *bomb trucks and scud launcher has more toxin damage and effect but lacks of high explosive favoring the toxin ability *His demo traps carry toxin effects General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *Slowest GLA Faction *His army is lacking of high explosive weapons *His Scud Launchers can only equip anthrax warheads but cannot equip high explosive warheads *His Bomb Trucks can only have bio bomb upgrade but cannot have high explosive bomb upgrade *He has no stealth abilities *Vehicles cost more Gallery GenZH_Thrax_Victorious.png|Victorious (Generals 1) GenZH_Thrax_Defeated.png|Defeated (Generals 1) ZH Dr. Thrax German Version.jpg|Portrait (Generals 1 German version) ZH Dr. Thrax Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (Generals 1 German version) Gen2_Thrax_Card.jpg|Thrax's general's card from Generals 2 1370898649MugShot DrThrax.jpeg|Dr Thrax in the E3 trailer Gen2_Dr._Thrax_3D_Render.jpg|3D Render WallPapers_Thrax_1920x1200_r5.jpg|Wallpaper Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Thrax|Dr. Thrax quotes See also *General Rodall Juhziz, GLA Demolitions general *Prince Kassad, GLA Stealth general References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:GLA Characters Category:Generals 2 Characters Category:Generals 2 GLA Arsenal